¿Qué le vamos a hacer?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: La chica rubia tan sólo observó al chico de la gorra negra. Luego observó hacia la dirección en la que el pelinegro miraba, y lo entendió todo.¡Hombres!. Leve KevEdd! ¡One-shot! -¡Denle una oportunidad!


**¿Qué le vamos a hacer?**

 **Disclaimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenece. Lo único mío es este fic, Alice Marion y "Marck".

 **Advertencia:** Supongo que leve Slash, ósea relación ChicoxChico, si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. No esperen demasiada lógica. Yo ya avise~

* * *

La chica rubia tan sólo observó al chico de la gorra negra. Soltó un suspiro mientras pasaba su azulina mirada por todo el lugar, se encontraban en una nueva cafetería que había abierto hace poco en el centro del barrio, era bonita y tranquila, ya que para ser un Sábado la clientela no era tanta como había creído en un principio, algunas personas se encontraban sentadas en un par de mesas ya que la mayor parte de los clientes tan sólo habían venido para pedir lo que querían y ya una vez con su pedido en mano se habían marchado nuevamente.

Se fijó en la hora que su móvil marcaba, frunció levemente el ceño, bufando un tanto fastidiada.

Eran las 5:40 p.m.

—Llevan 20 minutos retrasados.—dijo con cierta molestia.—Edd, mejor vamos a casa.—sugirió al darle una mordida a su sanwichs.

El nombrado sólo se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago de su gaseosa.—Llegaran dentro de 10 minutos. Ten paciencia, Ali.—dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro.

Alice tan sólo dejó escapar un resoplido, desanimada, le gustaba más cuando el chico genio de Peach Creek comenzaba a quejarse por la impuntualidad de sus amigos o por todas aquellas otras cosas que a veces el dueño de las orbes azules se quejaba. Miró fijamente a Eddward, de esa forma que sabia le incomodaba de sobre manera, ese obsesivo - casi compulsivo - de la limpieza últimamente andaba demasiado distraído para su gusto, y es que...¡Ahora siquiera hablaban de las genialidades de la física cuántica! Y ese era su tema favorito, adoraba hablar sobre ello con el chico de la gorra negra, le hacia recordar a antaño cuando ella y él eran rivales acérrimos. Ellos dos, Alice Marion y Eddward Marion.

Frunció el ceño, estaba decidida, se podía notar la decisión en sus orbes azules, ella descubriría que diablos le sucedía con exactitud al joven de dieseis años que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella del otro lado de la mesa, aunque sinceramente tenía una idea del tema que hacia que el genio del cul-de-sac estuviera con la mente en cualquier otro sitio, y eso eran los sentimientos, más específicamente amor, y es que, ¡Por favor! Ella tenía el mismo nivel intelectual que Doble D, era bastante manipuladora cuando quería, se daba cuenta de las cosas antes que nadie, y era mujer, es decir contaba en ese sexto sentido femenino. Soltó un suspiro, otra vez, ahora el tema era averiguar quien había conquistado al novato sentimental que resultaba ser su querido amigo, porque sí, cuando se trataba de enamoramiento Edd era un novato de lo peor, pensó al darle un último mordisco a lo que quedaba de su sanwichs.

 _—Solo espero que esto no dure mucho.—_ pensó con fastidio.

Luego observó hacia la dirección en la que el pelinegro miraba, y lo entendió todo. Parpadeó un par de veces, después pasó su mirada del chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa a lo que ambos se encontraban viendo a través del vidrio del local, ese algo que se encontraba parado del otro lado de la calle, repitió ese mismo movimiento un par de veces antes de maldecir. Después de pasar por un corto estado de shock, volvió a fijar nuevamente su mirada sobre Edd, notando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico y un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que ella conocía a la perfección, parecía embobado.

 _—¡¿En serio?!—_ pensó levemente alterada. Esto era maravilloso, realmente maravillo. Maldición, le estaban jodiendo.

Doble D volteó de pronto, con el rostro un tanto más rojo, y comenzó a beber de su gaseosa, con nerviosismo. La rubia dio un respingo ante el comportamiento del chico de la gorra negra, volvió a mirar al exterior, fijando su mirada en el par de personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle, pero más que nada a quien el buen Eddward Marion había estado observando como imbécil, encontrándose con las orbes esmeraldas del chico de la gorra roja. Abrió a no más poder sus ojos, incrédula, siguió con su minuciosa observación por un par de segundos más, al lado del pelirrojo había una chica linda, de cabello corto y rubio hablándole de quien supiese que cosas sin parar, aunque era más que obvio que el chico en cuestión no le prestaba ni la mínima atención, sólo miraba hacia su dirección, para ser precisa, miraba al lindo pero torpe genio que estaba con ella sentado en la cafetería. Sonrió luego de notar con seguridad aquel brillo especial en las orbes verdes que demostraba _ciertos_ sentimientos acompañada por el ceño fruncido, bien sólo debía hacer algo para comprobar sus nuevas sospechas instantáneas.

Viendo todo el tiempo por el rabillo del ojo al deportista, llamó al estudiante modelo, sonriendo con satisfacción al notar que inmediatamente el susodicho le prestaba atención dejando a la vista su sonrojo en aumento, al mismo tiempo que el ceño fruncido de Kevin se acentuaba más, reprimió una risita, ¡Hombres!

—¿Qué pasa, Ali?—preguntó con una sonrisa el oji-azul.

—Nada Edd, solo quería darte un besito, ¿Puedo?—dice al hacerle _"ojitos"._

El chico de la gorra negra le miró extrañado, bien, admitía que le había pedido algo extraño y que era raro que viniera de ella

—Alice, ¿Estás bien?—cuestiona el chico al arquear una ceja.

Hace un mohín, levemente enojada.—Sí, perfectamente, torpe.—dijo al fulminar con la mirada al contrario.

—Perdón.—dice al sonreír con nerviosismo. La rubia siguió mirándolo fijamente.—Está bien.—es lo único que dice.

La chica tan sólo sonríe, aun mirando por el rabillo del ojo al atleta, se pone de pie y -aun teniendo la mesa en el medio de ellos - se acerca a su lindo primo para darle un beso inocente el la mejilla, beso que sabe que gracias al ángulo desde donde el pelirrojo actualmente está gracias a la otra rubia, Nazz si recordaba bien, que lo había arrastrado un par de pasos más se veía como un beso _no tan inocente_. Suprime otra risita ante la satisfacción, aunque honestamente no sabe bien qué hacer, está entre reír histéricamente ante la emoción o llorar sin parar ante la ironía de todo esto.

 _"—Los opuestos se atraen—"_

Tan sólo suspira, sintiéndose feliz por su primo, después de todo sus sentimientos son correspondidos, tal vez ninguno de los dos tortolos lo sepa aún, ni que son correspondidos o siquiera que están enamorados pero no pueden hacer nada, ni negarse o seguir haciéndose los tontos, no ahora que ella lo sabe, porque al fin de cuentas esa era la ley de la química, y prácticamente de la vida, asique...¿Qué le iban a hacer?

—¡Cabeza de calcetín!—escuchan en frente suyo.

—¡Doble D, Ali!—exclama alegremente Ed.

—Hola Edd, Alice.—dice calmadamente la hermana del medio de las Kranker, Marie.

En cuanto sus amigos llegan ambos se ponen de pie, la chica sonríe mientras el chico frunce el ceño, en sus ojos se puede ver esa chispa que anticipaba un regaño legendario.

—Caballeros...—comienza el pelinegro al dirigirse a Ed y Eddy.

Lo que sea que haya dicho después no lo sabe a perdido el hilo de la conversación unilateral -a excepción de un que otro reclamo por parte del peli-azul, Eddy- para mirar una vez más al pelirrojo que se encuentra aun del otro lado de la calle, le sonríe, guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole el dedo pulgar, en señal de claro apoyo para luego girarse y mirar a su querida amiga Marie. Una vez fuera de la cafetería y uno pasos atrás de los Ed's acompañada por la chica de cabellos azules, le habló.

—Marie.—llamó.

—¿Qué, Ali?—cuestiona la chica.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo.—dice con calma.

—¿Con qué?—pregunta al mirar a la rubia.

—Kevin y Edd.—dice con sonrisita.

Kranker se le quedó viendo por unos instantes para luego sonreír con picardía. Oh, puede que ella ya lo supiera.

—De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo.—dice al asentir.—Pero yo quiero ser la madrina de la boda.—advierte con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien.—dice al levantar las manos, en señal de rendición.

Ambas ríen, divertidas.

—Aunque tal vez deberíamos de decirle a Marck que nos ayude.—dice pensativa Marie. La oji-azul solo asiente, igualmente pensativa.

 _—Lo siento, Edd. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Hum, primito?—_ piensa divertida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!~ Yo aquí estrenándome en nuevo Fandom :D ¿Y que mejor que con estos dos? Aunque la verdad tengo varios incompletos de ellos dos en mi monitor xD pero este se me ocurrió a mitad de mi insomnio de anoche y como tenia el celular a mano pues ¡Ta-ra!~**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y sino que los tomatazos no sean tan duros xDD**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de gramática o lo que sea, discúlpenme u.u desde el celular no es que lo pueda corregir mucho ¬¬**

 **Bien me voy~ ¡Comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
